Gundams in the Pride Land So Much For Logic
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: They were only heading to Earth; he to the coolest place in his Fathers lands. Death looming over the side of a cliff, and below it... Well, that's for you to find out. ::grin:: Enjoy people!


  
  
Gundams in the Pride Land - So Much For Logic  
By: Tsuki Doriimaa  
10-25-04  


  
  
Welcome all! ::bows to the all powerful readers, a slow grin spreading across her features:: I'd like to take a small moment to welcome you all once again, to my little world of Insanity. As I've been told countless times, I'm "not all there"; or that my story ideas are "scary". Why someone would this of little ol' me, I have no clue. ::grins::  
  
Alas, since I was begifted with the now famous title of "The Certifiable Songfic Queen", I have to assume that the opinions of my ideas are, in some likely state, correct. This one, however, I think will be rather funny, if my muse and I are able to corodinate ourselves together enough for it to be written correctly.  
  
Now! Without futher adou, I'd like to invite you all to read my newest insanity. A Gundam Wing/Lion King crossover ficcy. Insane? To quote a well known anime character; Vejita - "Well, maybe a little." Enjoy peoples!  
  


  
Gundams in the Pride Land - So Much For Logic  
**Prologue**

  
  
_"Baby, love and sex are free; And will you come close to me; You make me happy when we sleep together; Don't you see; Love and sex and fun are free; And we can do it all night long forever…"_  
  
Were such lyrics blasting all over space for people and planets to enjoy curiosity of Death's bringer to those of evil intent to do harm on his loving colonies - Okay, so they haven't been all that loving towards them, but it was besides the point! That was his home; they're home! - Duo Maxwell. Pilot extraordinaire of the famed Deathscythe Hell.  
  
Sadly no one Gundam outshined the rest, but Duo was trying his hardest.  
  
_"Do you want good loving from me; Oh, baby, I just want to say; Your touches me whenever you're near; And learning for sex is not a shame…"_  
  
The stars rotating throughout the inky expense of numberless miles of space, nearly had the urge to stop they're mindless twirling about in attempt to listen to just what sort of galactic crap these noisy Humans have brought into they're home, to disturb them with.  
  
The current selection, one graphic Lion-making star cluster decided seemed most inappropriate for the battle just concluded within they're home space; littering once more, tons of metallic pieces of junk no one would think to clean up until after the blasted 'wars' were over with in the first place. Even then, it would most likely wind up as the Human's fifth or tenth item on they're mass list of "Ways To Help Prevent Mother Earth From Kicking The Bucket" - Even if said Human's had been the main, soul, reason for Mother Earth kicking them off of said bucket to begin with.  
  
The wars, as seen from living beings in space, senate or not - were thought very seriously as Mother Earths way to reduce the number of monkey-evolved mammals living on her poor, poor, aching back. It was near breaking, and somehow, she needed to relieve the enormous pressure.  
  
So full-scale war against Space Monkeys, and Land Monkeys, seemed her best way to do it.  
  
Kind of a 'Save her the grief; let them kill each other' type of deal.  
  
The stars couldn't really argue the logic there.  
  
_"Home me tight, hold me right; We go sailing through the night; Baby, hey, make me stay; When the price is okay; Make me fall, take a crawl; Baby, would you have a ball; Wanna key to make me big; Like a brick in a wall…"_  
  
Teeth clenched, muscles of his upper jaws tightened in extended control of steel will; one young man tried with all the powers he possessed to not reach out and strangle the braided pilot.  
  
He could envision the long, twisting coil of brown, black, fiery chestnut and some scarcely seen silvery strands all wound together to make that annoyingly… Kami forgive him for admitting it - beautiful - braid of hair. Could just see it twisting in zero gravity, maybe flying past playful violet-blue eyes just laughing up the songs lyrics; lyrics that were surely meant to drive certain people to the brink of murder. He could just see, simple as day, his hands (and thus the hands of his precious Gundam) reaching out, wrapping around that slim column of milky cream, tightening - just a bit now! no need to kill, just… stress testing the braided ones resistance to the Force - And then…  
  
And then…  
  
Then, the honorable pilot of Nataku would shake the living shit of the of the son-of-a-bitch blasting such ear rotting music until he saw the errors of his ways and turned the torturous crap off!  
  
And Chang Wufei would do it too.  
  
Right through that thrice damned suit of Gundainam armor christened Deathscythe Hell!  
  
_"Baby, love and sec are free; And will you come close to me; You make me happy when we sleep together; Don't you see; Love and sex and fun are free; And we can do it all night long forever…"_  
  
Two secs to the southeast, if Space even had directions outside of latitude and airy longitude - stood three metallic suits, eerily quiet while they're masters spoke amongst themselves. It appeared as if, to the merrily twinkling stars surrounding them, that these three small beings (in they're terms, you understand, for they, stars, were countless) of metal and rubber; were immune to the Dark One's noisy blistering song-thing.  
  
Or, if not they were immune to it's mystical nuisance, then they surely were Masters of the Mind, to be able of blocking such screeching sounds. It reminded them of two asteroids slamming and scraping against one another… loudly.  
  
Such strange music to play after a battle!  
  
_"Come on, let's make it; What you're givin' I take it; Come on, go for my little secret spot; Oh, baby… Come on, let's make it; Having fun and don't fake it; Take my body and take me---"_  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Omae o koruso!"  
  
Three voices. Three yells. Sweetly enough, cool too, they managed it all at the same time! Wow. Talk about your coordination skills!  
  
"Waaaaattt??? Doesn't anyone appreciate a little good music now and then? Geez, I didn't think all the music lovers were dead in this day in age. Seems I was wrong. Damn, and I was hoping to enlighten y'all to some wondrous stuff too!"  
  
The babbling continued, all with a smile, as the braided young man cut the song off without having to really be asked/told to. They've all managed to hang around one another for a few good years.  
  
They've become acquainted.  
  
And if it was one thing that each of them has come to learn in such times… It's that neither have a very close-nit bond for the same music.  
  
In drastic times, such said rivalry for opposing music, has been used as a literal weapon to keep one, or all of them, away from the other.  
  
Amusing to say the least for an outsider to witness.  
  
Chang's growling, through more controlled then the braided lad gave him credit for, voice came over the COMS seconds later. "Shut that infernal racket off Maxwell!"  
  
"Aww… I thought you loved me Fei-fei?" Pouty and adorable - it was worth a shot, even if Duo thought the chance of it actually working was like having a snowman living in Hades' frying domain.  
  
"Not yet I don't" came the mumbled reply, barely, nearly able for the COMS unit to pick it up and transmit it to the other four.  
  
"Play music for your own ears, Duo, not ours. Some of us are trying to plan our next actions; others, simply don't benefit from your tastes." Heero deadpanned, his shinning Gundam of whites, silvers and blues turning to face the others, completing they're semi-circle formation. The opposition was dead, defeated for all the love of them being Mobile Suits; scanners were set; they were relativity safe for some time to come.  
  
OZ was notoriously known for having a snails racing speed, when troops for counter attacks against all five of them, needed to be shuffled together.  
  
"Sure, O Mighty Leader of ours! We bow to your esteem knowledge of musical pleasures."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sobering up slightly, the humorous image the song might've inflicted upon one Chinese pilot keeping the bouncy pilot plenty happy; Duo said, "So what now? Split up and go our own ways? All meet back up at the ranch or what? We gotta repair our bots, too, ya know."  
  
"We know, Duo, thank you" though it was sighed, just a whispy breath labored down by fatigue, Quatre's lilting voice held a smile within. He could always count on Duo to try lifting the dreadful heavy air battles always seemed to have hanging around afterwards. It was almost a physical force pushing down on his Space Heart, causing his entire system to feel sleep fogged and light headed.  
  
"We should separate."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Inside his cockpit, Duo's wagging braid swung back and forth from his quick head shaking. "No."  
  
That wasn't a bright idea at all. Yea, sure, they beat OZ again this time, but it was a ants hill of a battle. Just that. A battle. It wasn't the whole freaking war they'd just won. Heero hadn't said anything yet, that meant the sexy-eyed devil was still weighing the pros and cons of moving out alone, or staying together. But every one of them knew the decision about to burst from firm lips.  
  
It wasn't a hard choice, in all reality.  
  
Very simple.  
  
Together they posed more a challenge, a greater chance to survive and get away to fight another day and all that crappy saying shit. Alone, they were an easy hit - sort of considering they were piloting Gundams for crying out loud! - and wasted more energy trying to repair the bloody things alone, then they would have, if they were paired up.  
  
It was common sense.  
  
So, seeing as how it was still silent over the COMS Duo elected to tell them all as much, and wasn't very surprised when Heero agreed with him, but he was pretty shook when the partnering arrangements changed up.  
  
"Wufei, Trowa and Duo; head to the L1 cluster, find "Franky". He is able to provide sufficient shelter for all three of the Gundams, as well as anything required to repair them. Quatre and myself will head back to Earth."  
  
"Wha… What? Why? He what gives!" This wasn't normal! He was supposed to go with Heero! That was his partner man. This splitting up shit just didn't sound right to Duo… But, alas, hard as he tried, he couldn't bring up a time when the Japanese lad's judgment had led them - him - wrong before; and reluctantly (very reluctantly) settled to it.  
  
"Alright, fine. But if either of you - either one - comes back with holes blown into 'em, I'm gonna kick your asses so far around the solar system that even mustard would hurt sticking to ya! You got that? Huh? Don't make me prove myself right. You know I never lie."  
  
He was dead serious, Heero and Quatre knew, so nodded to the three of them, sending Duo a reassuring look, then blasted off in they're separate directions.  
  
Left unsaid, were silent wishes of farewell and Godspeed.  
  
For who knew, when they would next meet…?  
  
…And in what condition? 

* * *

  
  
Alrighty then! Thank ya muchly for staying to read through my newest insanitys first part - It's called a 'Prologue' for those with sane minds - For people like me, it's just the beginning! ::crackles smirking, coughs trying to cover it up and grins::  
  
I do hope you've enjoyed it. It's one of the things that slapped me over the head this weekend (Sunday in fact) while watching the _Lion King_... For some oddball reason, I just thought it'd be a kicker to thow the guys into it! ::shrugs:: Oh well, we'll see just what becomes of this one now, eh?  
  
To those reading my other stories... No Fear... I have, in fact, been writing on them. I'm sorry it's taking such a god-afful long time to get anything out. It's small bits of writings. And the ones that airn't small bits of writings, are being done on stories that airn't going to be posted until I get a few chapters done to them. So please, have paitence with me. I greatly appreaciate all those whom've stuck by me throughout it all. Arigatou!  
  
::bows:: Now please, review, like good little readers I know y'all are, and let me hear what y'all think of this beginning. I've gotta go get some crap done. 

Tsuki Doriimaa/Anime Redneck


End file.
